List of pipe bands
A pipe band is a musical ensemble consisting of pipers and drummers. There are many such bands in the world, which play for ceremonial purposes, recreation, competition or all three. Regional Pipe Band Associations *British Columbia Pipers Association (BCPA), Pipe Band Association for British Columbia, Washington, and Oregon. Home of the 2008 World Champion Simon Fraser University Pipe Band. Official website at http://www.bcpipers.org/ *Eastern United States Pipe Band Association (EUSPBA), the Eastern US equivalent of the RSPBA. Official website at http://euspba.org/ *Midwest Pipe Band Association (MWPBA), pipe band association encompassing the Midwest region. Official site at http://mwpba.org *Royal Scottish Pipe Band Association — Possibly the most important administrative organization in the pipe band world, the RSPBA organizes the World Pipe Band Championships as well as all other competitions in Scotland. Official website at http://www.rspba.org/ *Southern United States Pipe Band Association (SUSPBA), an association primarily of pipe bands from Florida. Official site at http://www.suspba.org/ *Western United States Pipe Band Association (WUSPBA), the pipe band association of the West Coast. Official site at http://www.wuspba.org/ Europe Bulgaria *100 Kaba Gaidi England *Epping Forest Pipe Band, (Chingford, London, England) - Official Website *Nottinghamshire Police Pipe Band, (Nottingham, England) - Official Website *Ashbourne & District Pipe Band, (Ashbourne, England) - Official Website *Eastbourne Scottish Pipe Band, (Eastbourne, England) - Official Website France Germany See website of the Bagpipe Association of Germany for a list of all German pipe bands Northern Ireland * Aughintober Pipe Band, Castlecaulfield, Northern Ireland — Official website * Ravara Pipe Band, Ballygowan, Northern Ireland — Official website * Drumlough Pipe Band, Hillsborough, Northern Ireland — Official website * Dr. Wright Memorial Pipe Band, Newtownards, Northern Ireland — Official website *Field Marshal Montgomery Pipe Band (Lisburn, Northern Ireland) — Official website *Gilnahirk Pipe Band (Belfast, Northern Ireland) *Saintfield Pipe Band (Belfast, Northern Ireland) *Bready Ulster Scots Pipe Band ( Bready, Co Tyrone , Northern Ireland) *Barr Jubilee Pipe Band ( Fintona, Co Tyrone , Northern Ireland) Republic of Ireland * St. Laurence O'Toole Pipe Band (Dublin, Ireland) — Official website The Netherlands *The Pipes and Drums of The Royal British Legion, Amsterdam Branch (Web site available in both English and Dutch) *The Dutch Pipes & Drums (Tilburg, The Netherlands) *The Seaforth Highlanders of Holland, Memorial Pipes & Drums (Voorthuizen, The Netherlands) - Official Website in English and Dutch Scandinavia See website of the Pipe Band Association of Scandinavia (PBAS) for a list of all Scandinavian pipe bands Scotland (UK) *Boghall and Bathgate Caledonia Pipe Band (West Lothian, Scotland) — Official website *Buchan Pipe Band (Peterhead, Scotland) - Official website *Clan Gregor Society Pipe Band (Falkirk, Scotland) — Official website *Denny and Dunipace Pipe Band (Denny, Falkirk, Scotland) - Official website *Dysart and Dundonald Pipe Band (Fife, Scotland) — Official website * Glencorse Pipe Band (Glencorse Pipe Band, Edinburgh, UK.) *Kirkcaldy and District Pipe Band (Fife, Scotland) *Leven and District Pipe BandLeven (Fife, Scotland) *Perth and District Pipe Band (Perth, Scotland) — Official website *Royal Burgh Of Stirling Pipe Band (Stirling, Scotland) — Official website *House of Edgar Shotts & Dykehead Pipe Band (North Lanarkshire, Scotland) — Official website *Robert Wiseman Dairies Vale of Atholl Pipe Band (Atholl, Scotland) — Official website *Scottish Power Pipe Band (Glasgow, Scotland) — Official Website *Stonehouse Pipe Band (South Lanarkshire, Scotland) *Strathaven and District Pipe Band (South Lanarkshire, Scotland) *Strathclyde Police Pipe Band (Glasgow, Scotland) — Official website Galicia (Spain) *Real Banda de Gaitas da Deputación de Ourense - Royal Pipe Band of the Provincial Council of Ourense, Galicia, Spain. Official website (in Galician, Spanish and English) *Banda de Gaitas de Cea - Official website of the Cea Pipe Band in Cea, Galicia (in Galician and Spanish) *Banda de Gaitas y Tambores "Zuncurrundullo" - Official website ofthis pipe band from Castroverde, Galicia (in Spanish) *Banda de Gaitas Ciudad de Oviedo - Official website of the Oviedo City pipe band in Asturias (in Spanish) *Banda de Gaites Fonte Fuécara - Official website of this pipe band from Pruvia, Llanera, Asturias (in Asturian, Spanish, French and English) *Banda de Gaitas Ciudá de Llión - Official website of this pipe band in León, Castilla y León (in Lionés or Astur-Leonés, Spanish and English) Switzerland *Pipes and Drums of Geneva (Geneva) — Official website United Kingdom *United Kingdom National Universities Pipe Band - Official Website UK.NUPB.org (Currently Experiencing Website Technical Difficulties) *Nottinghamshire Police Pipe Band, (Nottingham, England) - Official Website * RAF Waddington Pipes & Drums (RAF Waddington, Lincolnshire, UK.) International Pipe Bands *Ismaili Karimabad Band (Official Website of Ismaili Karimabad Band) *National Universities Pipe Band International - Official Website NUPB.org (Currently experiencing technical difficulties with website) Americas Canada *12 Wing Pipes and Drums (Halifax, NS) — Unofficial website *48th Highlanders of Canada Pipes and Drums (Toronto, ON) - Official website *78th Highlanders (Halifax Citadel) Pipe Band (Halifax, NS) — Official website *78th Fraser Highlanders Pipe Band (Toronto, ON) — Official website *Alberta Caledonia Pipe Band (Edmonton, AB) — Official website *Calgary Police Service Pipe Band (Calgary, AB) — Official website *Chilliwack and District Pipe Band (Chilliwack, BC) — Official website *Pipes and Drums of Edmonton Transit, Edmonton, Alberta - Official website *Fredericton Society of St. Andrew Pipe Band (Fredericton, NB) - Official website *Glengarry Pipe Band (Maxville, ON) - Official website *Hamilton Police Pipe Band (Hamilton, ON) — Official website *The Lorne Scots (Peel, Dufferin and Halton Regiment) (Georgetown, ON) - Official website *Maple Ridge Pipe Band (Maple Ridge, BC) — Official website *Regimental Pipes and Drums of Alberta, 'K' Division, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Edmonton, Alberta— Official website *Robert Malcolm Memorial Pipe Band (Burnaby, BC) — Official website *Seaforth Highlanders of Canada (Vancouver, BC) *Simon Fraser University Pipe Band (Burnaby, BC) — Official website *Toronto Police Pipe Band (Toronto, ON) — Official website *Toronto Scottish Regiment (Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother's Own) , (Toronto, ON) - Official website *Triumph Street Pipe Band (Vancouver, BC) - Official website *Windsor Police Pipe Band (Windsor, ON) — Official website United States *Alameda County Sheriff's Pipe Band (Alameda County, CA) — Official website *Alexandria Pipes and Drums (Alexandria, VA) — Official website *Atholl Highlanders (USA) of Stone Mountain (Stone Mountain, GA) — Official website *Brian Boru Irish Pipe Band of St. Paul, Minnnesota (St. Paul, MN) — Official website *Cairngorm Pipes and Drums (Horsham, PA) — Official website *Cairngorm Pipes and Drums (Horsham, PA) — Official website *Cameron Highlanders Pipe Band (San Diego, CA) — Official Website *Chicago Stockyard Kilty Band (Chicago, IL) — Official website *Cincinnati Caledonian Pipes and Drums (Cincinnati, OH) — Official website *The Citadel Pipes and Drums (Charleston, SC) Official website *City of Melbourne Pipes and Drums (Melbourne, FL) — Official website *City of Rockford Pipe Band (Rockford, IL) — Official website *City of Sarasota Pipe Band (Sarasota, FL) — Official Website *City of Washington Pipe Band (Washington, DC) — Official website *Erie County Sherriff's Irish Pipe & Drum Band (Buffalo, NY) - http://www.ecspipeband.com/index.php *Firefighters Highland Guard of Naperville (Naperville, IL) Official website *Fountain Trust Pipe Band Covington, IN - Official website *Great Lakes Pipe Band (Cleveland, OH) - Official website *Helix Highlander Pipe Band, Helix Charter High School (La Mesa, CA) Official website *Highland Light Scottish Pipe Band (Cape Cod, MA) Official website *The Guard Pipes and Drums (Basking Ridge, NJ) — Official website *Keith Highlanders Pipe Band (Seattle, WA) - Official website *Kyilindi Pipes & Drums (Mt. Carmel, IL) - Offical website *Lee County Pipes & Drums (Southwest Florida) — Official website Official website *Litchfield Hills Pipe Band (Litchfield, CT) — Official website *Lochiel Emerald Society Pipes and Drums (Harrisburg, PA) — Official website *Los Angeles Scottish Pipe Band (Orange County, CA) — Official website *Louisville Fire & Rescue Pipes and Drums (Louisville, KY) — Official website *Louisville Pipe Band (Louisville, KY) — Official website *Macalester College Pipe Band (Saint Paul, MN) - Official Website *Mag Seven Pipe Band (New Jersey) - Official Website *Mesa Caledonian Pipe Band (Mesa, AZ) - Official Website *Midlothian Scottish Pipe Band (Midlothian, IL) — Official website *Monmouth County Police Pipes & Drums (Monmouth County, NJ) - Official website *Mystic Highland Pipe Band (Mystic, CT) - Official website * NYPD Emerald Society Pipes & Drums (New York City, NY) - Official website *New York Maritime Pipe & Drum Corps (Fort Schuyler, NY) - Regimental/College website *North Carolina State University Pipes and Drums (Raleigh, NC) - Official website *Northwest Junior Pipe Band (Seattle, WA) - Official website *The Notre Dame Pipe Band, The University of Notre Dame (Notre Dame, IN) Official website *Oran Mor Pipe Band (Albany, NY) — Official website *Palm Beach County Firefighters Pipe and Drum Corps (Palm Beach County, FL) — Official website *Pipes and Drums of the Corps of Cadets, United States Military Academy (West Point, NY) Official website *Portland Metro Pipe Band (Portland, OR) — Official website *Prince Charles Pipe Band (San Francisco, CA) — Official website *Queen City Pipe Band (Fort Collins, CO) - Official Website *Rhode Island Highlanders Pipe Band (Rhode Island) - Official Website *Scotia-Glenville Pipe Band (Scotia, NY) - Official website *Shannon Rovers (Chicago, IL) — Official website *Steel Thistle Pipes and Drums (Pittsburgh, PA) — Official website *Strathdon Caledonia Pipe Band (Omaha, NE) - Official website *St. Andrew's Legion Pipes & Drums (Richmond, VA) — Official website *St. Thomas' Episcopal School Pipe Band (Houston, TX) — Official website *St. Thomas' Alumni Pipe Band - Official website *Silver Thistle Pipes and Drums (Austin, TX) — Official website *Stewart Tartan Pipes & Drums (San Francisco, CA) — Official website *Stuart Highlanders Pipe Band (Menlo Park, CA) — Official website *Suffolk County Police Officer's Emerald Society Pipe Band (Suffolk County, NY) - Official website *Tunes of Glory Pipes and Drums (Warrenville, IL) Official Site *The University of California Riverside Pipe Band (Riverside, CA) Official website *U.S. Air Force Reserve Pipe Band Robins Air Force Base (Warner Robins, GA) Official website *U.S. Naval Academy Pipes and Drums, United States Naval Academy (Annapolis, MD) Official Website *Washington Scottish Pipe Band (Seattle, WA) — Official website Argentina *Banda de Gaitas Ciudad de Buenos Aires - Banda de Gaitas Cidade de Bos Aires - Buenos Aires City Pipe Band - The first Galician pipe band in Latin America (La primera banda de gaitas gallegas en América) Official website of this pipe band in the Galicia, Spain tradition *South American Piping Association (Buenos Aires, Argentina) — Official website Mexico *Banda de Gaitas del Batallón de San Patricio México / Saint Patrick’s Battalion Pipes & Drums - Official website of this pipe band in the Scottish tradition in Mexico City (in Spanish and English) Bermuda *Bermuda Islands Pipe Band- http://www.el88.net/4/BIPB/ Australia/New Zealand *Australia Highlanders Pipe Band (Nunawading, Victoria) — Official website *Brisbane Thistle Pipe Band (Brisbane, Queensland) — Official website *City of Adelaide Pipe Band (Adelaide, South Australia) — Official website *City of Blacktown Pipe Band (Sydney, New South Wales) — Official website *City of Dunedin Pipe Band (NZ) (Dunedin, New Zealand) — Official website *Coastal Scottish Pipe Band (Western Australia) — Official website * Haileybury College Pipes & Drums (Keysborough, Victoria) — Official website *Hamilton Caledonian Pipe Band, (Hamilton, New Zealand) *New Zealand Police Pipe Band (Royal New Zealand Police College, Porirua, New Zealand) — Official website *Perth Highland Pipe Band (Perth, Western Australia) — Official website *Presbyterian Ladies' College, Melbourne Pipe Band (Burwood, Victoria) - Official website *Presbyterian Ladies' College, Perth Pipe Band (Peppermint Grove, Western Australia) - Official website *Presbyterian Ladies' College, Sydney Pipe Band (Croydon, New South Wales) - Official website *Rockingham City Pipe Band (Rockingham, Western Australia) — Official website *Royal Victoria Regiment 5/6RVR Pipes and Drums (Hawthorn, Victoria) - Official website *St Marys Pipe Band (St Marys, New South Wales) — Official website *Scotch College, Adelaide Pipe Band (Adelaide, South Australia) - Official website *Scotch College, Melbourne Pipe Band (Hawthorn, Victoria) - Official website *Scotch College, Perth Pipe Band (Swanbourne, Western Australia) - Official website *South Australian Pipes and Drums Pipe Band (Adelaide, Australia) - Official Website *The Scots College Pipes & Drums Band (Bellevue Hill, New South Wales) - Official website *The Scots PGC College Pipe Band (Warwick, Queensland) - Official website *The Scots School, Bathurst Pipe Band (Bathurst, New South Wales) - Official website *The Sydney Thistle Highland Pipe Band - Official website *The University of Queensland Pipe Band at Emmanuel College (Brisbane, Queensland) - Offical website *Victoria Police Pipe Band (Melbourne, Victoria) — Official website *Western Australia Police Pipe Band (Perth, Western Australia) — Official website ---- Regradings 2009 Grade Novice up to Juvenile *Bucksburn and District *Dumbarton and District Grade 4B up to 4A *Burntisland & District *Cleland Memorial *Keith Highlanders *Paris Port Dover *Stamperland *Stockbridge Grade 4A up to 3B *Black Bottle Isle of Islay *Colmcille *Manor Cunningham *Royal Burgh of Stirling Grade 3B up to 3A *Augharonan *Central Scotland Police *Concord *Cullenfad *McNeilstown *Raffrey Grade 3A up to 2 *Clydebank *Mackenzie Caledonia Grade 2 up to 1 *Bagad Cap Caval *Torphichen & Bathgate Grade 3A down to 3B *101 Northumbrian Regiment R.A(V) *Banbridge *Black Raven Grade 3B down to 4A *Kilsyth Thistle *Sgt Walker Memorial Grade 4A down to 4B *Kilmarnock *Saintfield External links *pipes|drums online magazine *[http://www.rspba.org/html/results.php The RSPBA Results Selector] *Pipeband.Com Directory *Bob Dunsire's Bagpipe Web Directory * www.militarytattoo.org - Information Website Pipe bands Category:Scottish music